19, 20, 1
by broadwaystar4life
Summary: What really happend between Lily and Rufus that night of the concert? Based losely on the descriptions from Lily and Rufus' conversation in 'Dare Devil'. Lily/Rufus


19

"Rosaline, do I really have to go tonight?" Lily Van Der Woodsen yelled to her best friend from inside her spacious closet. Lily was trying on different pairs of jeans, but none of them were fitting.

"I don't see any reason why I should go." Lily added in pure frustration while throwing a useless pair of dark jeans across the room.

Rosaline Wilde finally entered the walk-in closet, wearing the leather skirt, boots and tank top she had bought earlier that day, adjusting her hoop earrings.

Lily and Rosaline were the exact opposites, which was probably why they were such good friends. Rosaline was a wild, guy-crazy brunette who had a knack for getting her way while timid, little, blonde Lily always was the voice of reason to Rose's craziest plans.

Tonight, Rose was trying to convince Lily to come meet this new, local band that "just arrived on the scene". According to Rose, Lily would absolutely fall the band the minute she heard them. Lily was more than reluctant since the last time Rose suggested sneaking out to go see a local band, it ended in both girls stumbling home drunk to CeCe, Lily's mother.

"Look, we'll be gone for just a few hours. Plenty of time to get home before your mom." Rose debated as she scanned her closet to find something for Lily to wear, "Besides, if it makes you feel any better, you can take that new camera of yours you've been drooling over for the last three months."

Lily peered down at the random ottoman where her new camera rested. It had been a present from her father before he died last June. It remained unused since the accident, but still, Lily was itching to take some new pictures for her portfolio.

Lily slowly raised her eyes and, instead of seeing her best friend whose face was painted with disapproval, saw a midnight blue strapless and short dress being held up. Lily smiled slowly as her friend's head peeked out from around the dress, grinning ear to ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus Humphrey was going over the show line-up one more time, anxiety rushing through his veins. Something just wasn't right about this show tonight.

Lincoln Hawk was starting with the two regular, boring songs: the song about his motorcycle and Ciulida (the local fisherman's town). Before tonight, these songs had been his life but today, Rufus puzzled himself about whether or not something was missing.

Rufus stood up from the low trunk he had been sitting on onstage and peered out the closed red curtain. It was a relatively full house tonight. _Maybe a little more than usual _Rufus thought.

And then, someone caught his eye.

A tiny, blonde who looked to be about the same age as himself. She was wearing this blue dress that looked breath-taking on her.

Rufus was speechless. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before, and Rufus had seen a lot of girls these past couple of weeks.

Rufus immediately recognized the blonde's friend - the crazy chick who kept trying to hook up with Todd, the drummer, - from last week's Boston show. She must've been stalking the band or something and brought her friend along for this show.

Rufus quickly passed through the curtain and jumped off the stage, making his way towards the two young women who seemed to be in a very spirited conversation.

When he approached the two finally, the brunette immediately turned her attention to him.

"Hi, Rufus!" she practically had to scream over the loud music. "I'm Rose… from last week's show? Remember, I tried to take home your drummer -"

"Todd, yeah," Rufus said to the seemingly drunk nineteen year old, distracted. The mysterious, blonde girl was looking down at her soda, oddly more interested in a carbonated drink than the lead singer/guitarist of Lincoln Hawk.

Rufus leaned towards the blonde to try and get a better look at her eyes, but just at that second, she snapped her head in his direction, forcing him to be face to face with the little angel.

Her eyes were so crystal blue that it almost hurt to look straight at them and her cheeks were slowly turning a rosy shade of red, slightly embarrassed from the surprise of someone hovering over her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you," Rufus said kindly, trying to soften up the tension.

The blonde just gulped and said, "No problem. It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention." When she said this, her lips pulled into a tight smile.

_That's it,_ Rufus thought, _stick a fork in me, I'm done._

"What's your name, Blondie?" Rufus asked trying to maintain his cool.

"Lily. Lily Van Der Woodsen," she answered with a confidence that anyone could tell she was desperately trying to hold onto.

Rufus looked her over once more, this time from an up close perspective, then met her eyes again.

"Well, Lily Van Der Woodsen, would you like to come backstage with me?" Rufus asked playfully.

Lily just raised her eyebrows and smiled with a sarcastic personality within them.

Rufus extended his hand in a gentlemen-like manor and Lily took it after about a second and a half, her expression softening slowly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's okay?" Lily asked while she buckled her seat belt.

Rufus just smiled, started his car, and said, "What do you have to lose, Van Der Woodsen?"

Lily tried to relax unsuccessfully. _If he only knew_, she thought while she fidgeted with her fingers. This never would've happened if Rose had stayed in the building all night and not have gone off with some random drummer boy to the Hilton. Now Lily had to hitch a ride home with the too incredibly gorgeous Rufus Humphrey, whom she had just met nearly two hours ago.

His band, Lincoln Hawk, was pretty good actually and Lily was able to go through eight rolls of film tonight. She was so excited to get them developed that she planned on doing it first thing in the morning.

But something else made her stomach turn, not out of excitement but out of fear.

Fear that her mother might be home at the mansion.

_Come on, Lily! You've got to think of something to not give it away._ Lily thought as Rufus cranked up some Nine Inch Nails song she didn't recognize.

A few seconds later, after much deliberation, Lily mischievously smiled.

"Which way?" Rufus said while attempting to keep his eyes on the road and away from Lily.

"Take the next right." Lily said nonchalantly. If this was going to work, she had to play it cool.

Rufus did what he was told and turned into a dark alley way lit by only one flickering lamppost next to an old wooden door. Rufus came to a stop and parked, still looking ahead.

"Thanks." Lily said simply and began to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Lil, you don't live here." Rufus said, his eyes still staring straight ahead.

Lily froze where she was. _Shit_. "Yes I do." she responded, though she really didn't know what that door was leading to.

She had discovered this place while walking Rose home to the mansion (it was only a few streets away).

"No," Rufus said firmly, then finally turned to look at her straight into her eyes, "you don't. Do you even know what that door leads to?"

Lily began to panic, but used all of her strength to not show her emotion in her face. "Um, a business?" She asked, though Lily didn't mean for it to be a question.

Rufus' expression remained unchanged. "This building has been vacant since the 70s. No on lives here." he said.

Lily looked away towards the door. _It _did _look abanded, _Lily thought to herself.

She sighed and finally looked back at Rufus, who had taking off his leather jacket in the silence.

"I…" Lily begun to explain but couldn't find the right words and gave up on making words.

"Look, you think I don't know who you are?" he said in almost a whisper, as if he were sharing a secret, "Lily Van Der Woodsen, daughter of the excruciatingly rich CeCe Rhodes." he added with a smile.

Lily just closed her eyes. _So he did know_ she thought. Rufus just lifted her chin with his hand and Lily opened her eyes to the most magnificent creature she had ever had the misfortune to meet.

He hesitated for a second, then, slowly, Rufus kissed her gently. Lily felt like flying; electricity as she deepened the kiss.

Then, Lily did something she was sure she would regret later. She started to lift Rufus' shirt above his head. Rufus responded immediately as he started to unzip her dress.

_Forever Nineteen_ Lily thought.

_Forever Nineteen_ Rufus thought_._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
